Undress my heart
by catchastar
Summary: Martin stood up and turned towards the stairs.“I can’t do this” Ruthie stood up, “Your not, I am”. A Marthie songfic. One Shot


_Disclaimer: 7th heaven isn't mine. The song is Naked heart by Kate Alexa_

_** Undress my heart**_

_**Maybe I'm grey**_

**_Maybe I'm blue_**

Ruthie Camden was sitting at the kitchen table.Absentmindedly dunking her soggy cookie over and over again into her glass of milk, failing to notice when it crumbled completely into the glass.

The object of her thoughts sat in front of her.

Martin Brewer.

Ruthie inwardly sighed as reality came back. Two weeks ago he had revealed to her that he was the father of Sandy's unborn child.

_**Lately I don't know what to do **_

_**Don't be afraid of knowing me**_

_**Of seeing what your eyes can't see**_

And now she was stuck.

But more than anything she was frustrated. Frustrated with her own feelings for the tall handsome boy, and even more frustrated when it came for the obvious feelings he had for her. He just couldn't see the endless possibilities right in front of him, but Ruthie knew his heart did, and that's why no matter how hard her family tried to deter her and get her to move on, she wouldn't give up, she couldn't. Those possibilities deserved their chance. And if he wasn't going to fight for them, then she certainly would.

One thing about Ruthie was that she wasn't afraid of the feelings she felt, and she wasn't afraid to admit them either. Martin on the other hand was a whole other story.

Finally not being able to take the young girl's stares any longer Martin looked up from his magazine, "Will you stop that?" he asked irritably

_**What I'm thinking**_

_**What's inside, I've got nothing to hide**_

"Stop what"? She whispered

He sighed and put his magazine down " Stop staring at me so hard, it's freaky, besides I thought you were angry with me and wanted nothing to do with me"

"I am angry with you"

Martin threw up his hands " Then why are you even talking to me"?

"I'm angry with you but not for the reasons you think" she replied softly

Martin rubbed his face

"Ruthie"? He said almost in a pleading voice "Don't"

Undress my heart 

_**Let it go naked**_

_**I'm not ashamed**_

_**I'm not gonna fake it**_

_**I will reveal everything I feel**_

_**Want you to see every part**_

_**Of my naked heart**_

But she cut him off "I know you made a mistake Martin, but that doesn't mean I stopped caring"

She placed her small soft hand on his and Martin found himself staring deep into her brown eyes.

"I love you Martin"

Martin immediately pulled his hand away " Ruthie"

"I always have and I always will"

Martin shook his head

"Why are you doing this"?

Ruthie gulped, " Cause I have to"

Martin stood up and turned towards the stairs.

"I can't do this"

Ruthie stood up, "Your not, I am"

_**Maybe there's time**_

_**Maybe there's none**_

_**Maybe you should wait until I'm done**_

_**How can we lose**_

**_If it's our fate_**

_**Uncover me before it's to late**_

Martin paused and turned around.

" We deserve a chance," she whispered. After a few moments of silence Ruthie added " Please talk to martin, tell me how you feel, I wanna know where I stand, where we stand"

**_What are you thinking_**

**_What's inside, I've got nothing to hide_**

"It's to late" he responded making his way back towards her "To much has happened" he placed his hand on her shoulder "You deserve to live your life and date all the guys that you want, not to spend all your youth waiting for me. I've robbed my own; I'm not going to live with the guilt of robbing yours too

_**Undress my heart**_

_**Let it go naked**_

_**I'm not ashamed**_

_**I'm not gonna fake it**_

**_I will reveal everything I feel_**

_**Want you to see every part**_

_**Of my naked heart**_

" Did it ever occur to you that we could do it all together, that I want to be there for you and the baby, that I want to be your friend, your girlfriend, your partner in crime"?

She took a hold of his hand once more

"I'm willing to give it a try"

He gave a slightly amused smile " I think you've made that clear"

She cocked her head to the side " Are you"? She asked questionly

The answer she received was a short sweet kiss on the lips

Pulling away " Ok you've convinced me"

Ruthie grinned " Good" she answered while standing on her tippy toes and kissing him.

_**Unchain my mind**_

_**Release my soul**_

_**Undo the hurt**_

_**Make me whole**_

_**I'm not the one to stop you**_

_**Once you start.**_


End file.
